A Rude Awakening
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: What happens when Terra is finally free and stumbles onto a wedding? And guess who's getting married?


**A Rude Awakening**

**Summary: What happens when Terra is freed and she just happens to stumble upon a wedding? And guess who's getting married?**

**Terra's Povo**

I fell to the ground of the cave I had been in for so long. When I looked down at myself I noticed I wasn't a teenager anymore. I was all grown up. How long had I been stuck in stone? I stood up and started to walk out of the cave and head back to Titan's tower. Before I reached the tower I had to pass through the park. There was a lot of noise up ahead so I guessed some people might've been having a party. Curiosity got the best of me and I quietly walked toward it to see what was going on. I leaned over a bush and under a tree to see.

There were rows of white chairs, white tables with food, and everyone was dressed up. This wasn't just any party though. It had to be something special with how much people there were.

Suddenly she saw a green skinned man run up between the two big groups of chair, to the front. He was smiling as he signaled something to a lady at a piano. "Alright, let's get this thing started!"

"Beast Boy," I whispered, curiously.

She nodded and began to play a small piece as everyone sat down and a man with black hair and blue eyes went over to stand beside him.

Just then I figured it out. This was a wedding!

The woman at the piano changed her music as I saw an older Starfire in a pink dress with flowers down the isle.

She giggled and stood at the side in the front.

Then everyone stood up and looked back.

I looked back and saw Cyborg, who was leading someone in a white dress down the isle. I tried to see who it was but the veil covered her face. When I turned back to BB he was smiling at her. As Cy stood next to the other guy by BB I gulped, Beast Boy was getting married! I watched and tried to listen to the woman's voice to identify her but I didn't have a clue who it could be.

When he pushed back her veil I gasped, "Raven?" How could he marry Raven? The emotionless….wait. I frowned as I stared at her face. She was smiling! I listened for something to blow up but heard nothing. Now I was confused. But when I saw their lips lock and everyone else cheered, I stood there completely shocked. Unfortunately, I leaned forward too much and fell, hitting one of the tables and making a huge noise. "Ow," I moaned, rubbing my head, not noticing that everyone was staring at me in shock.

"Terra!" I heard Beast Boy and looked up at him, my eyes had tears from the pain in my head.

Both BB and Rae went over to me while everyone watched.

He tried to help me up as I just watched his "wife's" reaction.

She turned and glared at everyone else, "LEAVE!" She yelled at them and they all scattered without hesitation.

I was scared now. What was she gonna do to me?

Raven turned around and surprised me when she chuckled, "And I didn't even have to use my powers to scare them off." She looked at me and noticed I was scared stiff.

Beast Boy bit his bottom lip. He seemed to be just as nervous as I was.

She smiled and reached for my head.

I closed my eyes, fearing the worst until I felt a tingling sensation and the pain in my head was gone. When I opened my eyes I stared at Rae, shocked.

"So, aren't ya gonna say anything?"

"Since when do you use slang," I asked without thinking.

They both laughed.

"A lot's changed since you left Terra." Raven spoke, her voice was full of emotion.

"Yeah, like I'm called Gar now," BB laughed.

"Why don't you sit down and we can talk?" I watched her use her powers to bring over three chairs.

Gar sat down beside her.

She looked at me.

I was hesitant.

"I'm not gonna bite," she raised an amused brow at me.

I sat down with them and to my surprise, they held nothing against me. The past was long forgotten and even though I was sad that Beas…I mean Gar was with her, I developed a friendship with them once again and as strange as it seemed, Raven ended up being my new best friend.


End file.
